Somebody That I Used To Know
by 23Nelly
Summary: Through the last year at Hogwarts to graduating University, Draco and Hermione will go though some ups and downs but will they ever be together. Somebody That I Used To Know By Gotye Featuring Kimbra Songfic


**Somebody**

* * *

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

After apparating in an alley way, Draco made his way into his favorite pub. It had the best firewhiskey in all of London and served great muggle and magical food. As he started towards the pub his eyes lingered on the forest green phone booth down the street. For a moment, he remembered the first time he came here. One of the best moments of his life.

* * *

_"Draco," Hermione giggled against his hairline. Draco's lips were eagerly nipping and sucking the exposed skin on Hermione's collarbone while his fingers tried to unbutton her shirt. "Draco, we are not about to start fornicating in a bathroom hallway in public!" Hermione tried to scold him but her voice wavered as his sucking increased._

_"Gods, I love it when you scold me in public." He kissed her hard on the mouth and grabbed her hand, making his way to the exit._

_"Malfoy where are we going?" She asked but didn't resist his pulling on her hand._

_"Back to my place to finish what I started." He smirked at her._

_"So you don't want to learn how to play darts then?" She stopped pulling her hand away. In truth they really had on been at the pub for less than an hour but the way Hermione kept teasing Draco by biting her lips and grinding on him on the dance-floor and wiggling her bum against him when he was helping her play billiards, he couldn't take it any longer and had to have her now or he was going to ravage her on the billiards table. He turned around and faced her dragging his hands down his face adding her outfit to the list of teasing._

_"Okay, look here Hermione, I've been locked up in the library and my dorm room for the past two weeks studying for finals. I haven't seen you for the past three because yours started early. I was all for spending time with you here at this pub you talk so much about but I'm going to snap any minute now and take your sweet little cunt on one of those billiards tables if I don't take you home with me right now." Hermione grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down for a lingering kiss. _

_"It's about time, mister Malfoy. I was wondering what else I had to do for you to get the message." She whispered against his lips. _

_Hermione pulled him towards the exit and out the door only to shriek in surprise. It was raining, which wasn't really surprising in London. Draco laughed at her drenched state and soon was pulled in the pouring rain with her. They were both laughing at each other while Draco was trying to catch her but she kept slipping though his fingers. She spotted a forest green phone booth down the street next to an alleyway and started for it with Draco right behind her. They but squeezed into the broken phone both still laughing and soaking wet. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and started kissing him. Before the kiss became a heated song fest, Hermione pulled back realizing something._

_"Draco."_

_"Hmmm," He murmured against her jaw, kissing it. _

_"I just realized we could have apparated instead of getting caught in the rain." Draco pulled back and looked at her in the face. They both laughed realizing their silliness. When they calmed down, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her nose._

_"Are you happy Hermione?"_

_"Of course." She replied._

_"Are you happy with me, Hermione." He asked, brushing the hair out of her face._

_"I'm falling in love with you Draco." She smiled up at him._

_"Good." He kissed her tenderly. "Because, I'm falling for you too."_

* * *

He shook his head taking him out of his reeve and entered the pub. As he entered the bar his senses were filled with an aroma of food and alcohol. There was a small hardwood dance-floor with a few people dancing to the charmed juke box. On the left side of the dance floor were booths and tables where people ate and relaxed while on the right were pool tables and darts boards. Draco made his way towards the bar, near the entrance, where he was greeted by two of his University friends.

"Draco! Oi mate, how have you been?" His Indian friend asked him. He was two inches taller than Draco's six feet. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His name was Sav Patel. Sav and Draco were potion partners from the first day of school till the last day of school.

"It's like we haven't seen you in ages." His other friend Jacob Bartlett shouted. He had light brown hair that contrasted nicely with his bright blue eyes. He and Draco played Quidditch together back in University.

"It's only been a month since graduation, you bloody wankers. But I know you boys can't get enough of me." Draco smirked proudly.

"Well we see you're cocky attitude hasn't changed much." Sav replied, taking a swing of his butterbeer.

"And I see, someone's been skipping out on a shaving spell or two. Goodness mate, are you trying to grow a beard or something cause it looks horrible by the way." Draco and Jacob laughed at Sav's facial expression as he mumbled something about his ex girlfriend shaving it off in his sleep.

"No all of us can have great facial hair like myself." Jacob said patting his friends on the shoulder, quickly ordering another round for his two rounds of drinks and catching up, the pub started to fill with young hot singles of both sexes. And the men definitely noticed.

"Bloody hell, if she wasn't out of my league I'd be so over that." Sav pointed at a red-head in a black skirt and sequenced blue tank top.

"Yeah the gingers alright but look and that curvy brunette. Now that's a woman right there." Jacob replied turning completely around to look at said woman. "She looks really familiar…" Jacob trailed off. Draco didn't pay the two any mind as he started chatting up the female bartender, Sammie.

"Hey there Draco. How have you been?" She asked refilling his drink and wiping down the bar.

"I've been better but I'm doing good. Yourself?" He never admit it to anyone out loud but he liked talking to Sammie. She was the 'girl next door' so to speak with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. Sammie was sweet and innocent like a girl he used to know.

"I know the feeling. Busy as always." She gave him a small smile as she gestured to the men at the end of the bar waving for another round. "My dad is thinking about opening a new pub down in-"

"Holy shite! That's Hermione mate!" Jacob shook his friend with vigor. Draco looked over his shoulder and groaned.

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

"What is she doing here? I thoughts ex's never tried to cross paths with their past exes so why would she be at our spot?"

"Not all exes avoid places where they and their exes have been, you know." Sammie retorted.

"Well from the stories Draco has told us about how they ended things, I doubt she wanted to see his face for a while."

"What happen D?" Sammie asked putting her chin in her hand staring at him intently.

"We were good together while it lasted and I guess our time was up." He replied not meeting Sammie's gaze.

"How long were you two together?"

"Almost three and a half years." Draco stated ending the conversation. After a while he made his way over to the billiards tables and started a game with a few other men. Sav excused himself to the loo and Jacob apologized to Sammie for Draco's behavior.

"I'm sorry Sammie, you know he doesn't usually act like that. Okay well not all the time." They booth chuckled knowing how Draco acted. "But Draco's past relationship with Hermione is a tender topic to touch on. So we tend to tred lightly on the subject if it ever comes up. Or avoid it all together."

"Guys." Sammie rolled her eyes at him while he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's what we do." He gave her a crocked smile.

"So what happened between them?" She questioned, vowing to get to the bottom of this.

"I don't know really. Draco just started getting sad during their third year. Almost depressed like and then a couple months later, they were over."

Draco glanced over at Hermione's table. He could tell the red-head was none other than her best friend Ginny Weasley along with two other woman. One of them caught him staring and he quickly looked away. He picked up a cube of chalk and rubbed it over the tip of his billiards stick trying to focus on the over players taking their turns. He could feel the intense stare of firry hazel eyes on the back of his head, but he couldn't face them. He knew if he turned and looked her would see nothing but hurt and hatred for him. It took Draco three years to erase that look from her eyes, but in a matter of minutes, it came back full force. And he couldn't bear to see it again.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

* * *

_Draco was staring over the school's grounds in the Astronomy tower. He was surprised that he was able to come back to finish his 7th year. Even though the war had ended, things would never be the same. Ever. Draco was to lost in thought remembering the night his 6th year when he was suppose to kill the most powerful wizard of his lifetime, his headmaster, to notice Hermione come up the staircase._

_"Malfoy?" She sniffed. He assumed she was crying. Probably over Scarhead or The Witless Wonder Weasley._

_"Granger." Draco replied not turning around to meet Hermione's face. He just continued looking over the school grounds._

_"Are you upset?" He ignored her question but she continued. "I usually come up here when I'm upset or need time by myself." She stood next to him by the railing, looking over the grounds. The stood together for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence until Draco spoke._

_"Why are you upset?" He asked interested._

_"Ron's being a prat again and Harry siding with him. So I thought I better leave the common room before I end up hexing the both of them out of Hogwarts." Draco smirked. He knew he would love to see that, especially after PotHead scared him for life last year. "Why are you upset?"_

_"I didn't say I was upset. I came up here because Blaise was boring me with all his Head Boy duties and privileges we were talking about."_

_"You could have went back to your common room." Hermione suggested._

_"Not bloody likely." Draco murmured._

_"Why not?" Hermione turned to him._

_"Because."_

_"Because?" Hermione pressed._

_"BECAUSE! Merlin Granger! Do you have to pry into people's business that's not your own? You just have to know everything don't you!" He finally looked at her._

_"I just wanted to know what has your wand in a knot. Excuse me for actually caring Malfoy. That's what good human beings do. They CARE." She started for the staircase._

_"Well why do you care, huh! I never asked you to. I've been doing fine on my own without anyone caring for me or vise versa!" He said quickly before she could reach the first step._

_"Well maybe I could be the person who changed that." She told him with her back turned to him. "Even though you started out on the opposite side of the war with us Malfoy it didn't mean you were one of them. I don't and never had. I saw….a small little boy who would do anything for his father's approval and gain respect for his family whether he wanted to or not. I saw how you were 6th year…you never wanted to be apart of that. None of us did." Hermione finished and started down the steps._

_After that night, every time Hermione went back to the Astronomy tower she would find Malfoy. It was as if he were waiting for her to come find him._

* * *

_So when we found that we could not make sense _

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

* * *

_"Draco." Hermione whispered against his naked chest. They were in her bedroom once again. It seemed to happen more often as the days went by._

_"Hmm" He replied against her hair, playing with the messy curls absentmindedly._

_"What are we doing." She sighed heavily._

_"Basking in the afterglow of an hot amazing shag." He smirked. Even though Hermione couldn't see it, she knew he did it._

_"Draco, I'm serious." She said sitting up, wrapping one of the bed sheets around her exposed chest. Draco knew this conversation was coming, but he was hoping he could avoid it, forgetting it was Granger he was with._

_"I have no idea Granger." He answered running his hand through his hair. " I mean I liked what we do."_

_"You mean shag." She stated, arching an eyebrow. _

_"That was a bonus on my part. I meant the talking part too, you know. I had a lot to say but nobody was there to listen. That is till we started meeting."_

_"So what is our relationship?"_

_"Besides being friends?"_

_"Friends don't talk about what keeps them up at night then go shag and pretend nothing happen."_

_"Well what am I suppose to do Granger? I can't just go around holding your hand pretending I'm your boyfriend."_

_"Well why not?" She crossed her arms over her chest._

_"You know bloody hell why. For the brightest witch of our age you sure are stupid sometimes." Draco finished rolling to the other side of the bed. Hermione was seething. She grabbed her pillow and began to hit him on the head with it._

_"What the hell woman! What is wrong with you. Stop-stop!" Draco yelled and pleaded while Hermione continued to hit him._

_"I will not be your little anytime slag, MALFOY! You have your own little Slytherin whores for that!"_

_"Granger, Granger! Calm down." He tired to yell over her shouts, grabbing her wrist. "You know we can't be together, right." He asked looking in her eyes. She nodded sadly._

_"I can't do this anymore, Draco." Silent tears started to build in her eyes, daring to run down her face. "Four months and I-I just can't keep doing this anymore."_

_"I want to give you so much, I just can't now." Hermione didn't reply facing away from him. His kissed her bare shoulder and her neck and got out of the bed. Draco grabbed his clothes and threw them on, leaving Hermione on her bed. "Maybe some day… just not now."_

* * *

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough_

_"_Draco, I'll see you later mate. Maybe we can meet up again next week for drinks, yeah." Sav asked. There was a leggy blonde waiting for him by the exist. Draco smirked and nodded.

"Tell me how it goes."

"Oh I will." He winked. Draco chuckled and looked for Jacob. Before he could swear on Merlin's hairy beard on what he saw Jacob doing Sammie stepped into his line of vision.

"Hey stranger. You've been over here for a while, what are you up to Mr. Malfoy."

"Just swindling some wankers in the wonderful game of billiards." He smiled at her.

"Oh Draco," She punched him in the shoulder. "You know, you don't look bad when you smile. You should do that more often." He gave a frown when he realized what he was doing. "Aww don't do that."

"Aren't you suppose to be working." Draco quickly changed the subject crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just got off my shift. I'm done for the night."

"Wonderful." He replied, rolling his eyes at her.

"Come on Dray, you know you love me. And because of this said love, you're going to explain to me how that pretty brunette broke your heart." Sammie grinned at him racking up the billiards for another game.

"What makes you think I'm the one who didn't break her heart. "Draco quickly scoffed.

"Because… I saw the way you looked at her, when she entered the bar." She answered seriously. Draco avoided her eyes because he knew the emotion in them wouldn't deny her answer. "You still care about her don't you?" Draco avoided her question and he broke first. About three balls in he started to speak.

He told her about how they went to the saw wizarding school since they were eleven and how they were rivals. He told her about the how they were on different sides of the war but being pardoned when his mother secretly helped Potter when it counted the most. He told her how when everyone came back for their 7th year he and Hermione started to build a 'complicated' friendship. But when she wanted more out of their relationship, he couldn't give it to her. So he left.

"But Jacob said you guys were dating when you were going to university so.." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"That bloody wanker-"

"Don't be mad at him for telling, I was going to get it out of you anyway." She giggled and Draco continued.

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

"I didn't see her for about a year after we graduated from Hogwarts. She went to a muggle University and I went to a Wizarding one. I saw her again my sophomore year at a party...

* * *

_"Draco, I'm telling you mate theres no way you can get her number." Jacob pointed at the stunning beauty on the other side of the room. Jacob had scored invites to one of the most infamous parties on their school's campus. As soon and the gents entered the spacious loft, their eyes were assaulted by the most beautiful women they had ever seen. They were convinced that none of them could have gone to their school because they were sure no of them would forget a face or body like the ones they were seeing tonight._

_"She a totally goddess." Sav added._

_"I bet you I can."_

_"A wager then?" Jacob wiggled his eyebrow._

_"You have to do all my laundry for a month." Draco bet, sticking his hand out for Jacob to accept. "Especially my Quidditch robes." He added smirking._

_"Deal." Jacob grinned shaking his hand. "Same for me if you have till the end of the party." Draco started to make his way over to the pretty girl standing by the large glowing fish tank. "Oh I forgot to mention she has a boyfriend." Draco hesitated a moment but continued to make his was towards his prey. As he got closer he noticed that she look really familiar._

_"Ganger?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Nice to see you to Malfoy." She shifted her weight from her right foot to her left. "I knew I shouldn't have let Blaise talked me into coming-"_

_"Whoa, Zabini? Why did you come..was it because of him?"_

_"Maybe it was, it doesn't matter to you what I do anymore. As a matter of fact it never did!" She crossed her hands over her chest as she fumed at him._

_"Wow" He stepped back to looked at her fully. "I can't believe you would actually stoop this low Granger. Dating one of my friends to get back at me for not wanting to be with you."_

_"Really Malfoy, how old are we, 13!" She stomped her foot at him. "It's none of your concern who I date. And if it happens to be one of your friends it wasn't to get back at you! Did you happen to think that me and Blaise could have many things in common and like the same things!" She started to make her way to the door when he called out to her._

_"Enough with the dramatics Granger where are you going!" He followed after her._

_"Away from you!" She threw open the door and made her way to the elevator with Draco right behind her. "Stop following me Malfoy!" Soon they were both alone in the elevator._

_"Why Granger, you don't want to be alone with me?" He smirked at her._

_"I don't really. I have a boyfriend."_

_"How long have you two been dating. Obliviously not as long as we were back at Hogwarts." He inched closer to her, trapping her in the conner of the stainless steel elevator._

_"Blaise and I have been dating for 3 weeks. We never dated Malfoy, what happen between us at Hogwarts was nothing." She tried pushing at his chest but he didn't budge. Caging her in with his arms Draco replied,_

_"Nothing? I don't remember those long nights were you were't screaming and moaning nothing in my ear." He whispered against her ear. His warm breathe against her skin made her shiver. " I don't remember me kissing every inch of this delicious body of yours nothing." He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him. Soon he was nipped and her exposed shoulder and neck and making her whimper. "Lie to me and tell me we had nothing Granger and I'll leave you to go back to Zabini."_

_"Draco…" Hermione whispered, her breathe ragged. "I can't do that to Blaise." She made to leave when Draco grabbed her wrist before she could escape._

_"Then drop him and come back to me, Granger. Give me a chance so we can be something this time, instead of nothing like before." And before Hermione could respond, her kissed her passionately on the lips, pushing her against the elevator walls. His right hand firmly grasping the back of her neck while his left was locked on her hip. Her arms slowly snaked around his neck and made their way into his silky smooth hair._

* * *

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

"So you guys got back together…. I think I'm still missing part of the story here Dray because you guys aren't together anymore." Sammie stated.

"Yeah will we dated and things happen to so we broke up. End of story." He looked past Sammie and stared at the woman he couldn't stop caring about, even if he tried. Sammie just sighed heavily and told him that she was going to get them some drinks at the bar, along with wanted a rematch at the game she just lost because his 'love story' distracted her.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now an then I think of all the time you screwed me over_

_Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

"Hermione, Hermione." Ginny waved her hand in front of her best friend trying to get her attention. "We can leave if you want. I promise you I didn't know that he would be here." Hermione and her friends had just found a booth in the crowed pub when Hermione's thoughts were concentrated on the blonde who she hadn't seen in year.

"No it's okay Gin." Hermione replied, breaking intense eye contact with _him_. "I know it's not your fault. I'm the one who showed him this pub in the first place."

"You used to date him." Hermione's friend Nicky pointed at the platinum blonde at the bar. Nicky was a raven-haired beauty but acted ditzy and clumsy despite her high g.p.a.

"Yessss Nicky!" Ginny said pulling her arm down by her side. " Hermione and him used to date a while back."

"How long?" Nicky asked interested.

"3 years." Hermione groaned putting her head in the table. Ginny signaled one of the waiters over to their table and order large glasses of firewhiskey.

"Really, that must have been serious." Nicky gushed. "What happen between you two?"

"We drifted apart, I guess." Hermione replied, trying to remember the real reason why as she trace the rim of her glass.

"Oh please Hermione, after you two broke up you told me the way he started treating you. Always blaming you for his problems, making you choose between him and your friends. I know you said he changed but those last few months you were together he was a total prick." Ginny remarked, taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Did he always used to act like that around you 'Mione?" Nicky asked. Hermione sipped on her drink and thought for a moment before she answered.

"Not really know. It happen all of the sudden really it was peculiar now that I think about it."

"Maybe he had a reason for the way he was acting-"

"But that doesn't give him the right to treat Hermione like that though." Ginny defended.

"I'm not making excuses for him, I'm just wondering if he acted like this throughout the whole relationship and obviously he didn't so something happened to make him change and act that way, ya know. When's the last time you talked to him 'Mione?

"It been months, probably about a year."

"Theres still time to fix it you know." _Maybe_, Hermione thought as she watched Draco play billiards with strangers.

"Enough about men," Ginny chuckled, the effects of the alcohol already taking over. "It's girls night!" Hermione and Nicky clanked their glasses in agreement.

"To girls night!" They all cheered in unison.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_And you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect you records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

* * *

_"Seriously Hermione, why haven't you answered any of my calls!" Draco shouted as he entered her bedroom._

_"The same reason you screen mine! Oh don't give me that look, I know you've be screening my calls Draco. You probably are waiting on a call from one of you 'study partners'!" She put her hands on her hips as she faced him._

_"Me and Vanessa are just friends! Barely even that, she's my potions partner, we see a lot of each other."_

_"Being potions partners is one thing Draco, but when said potions partner sleeping over that's where I draw the line!"_

_"It was one time it's not like I accuse you of sleeping with Zabini after you guys broke up. You two are always to friendly."_

_"I can have male friends Draco, if you would trust me you would know that but you don't!"_

_"I don't need this Granger, I have plenty of girls around school who would kill for your position as my girlfriend and if-_

_"Ohhhh, it that a threat Malfoy!"_

_"Oh now it's back to surnames is it! I can't believe this, I'm out of here." Draco grabbed his black leather jacket from her bed and started for the front door._

_"Malfoy where are you going, we're not done here." She followed him._

_"Oh but I am Granger," He spun on his heels to face her. " I'm tired of all the stupid nagging and arguments. I'm tired of you accusing me of being unfaithful to you. I'm just sick and tired of you." Hermione and Draco were shocked at the words that left his mouth in the past seconds. She stood there trying to hold back the tears that throated to fall. " Hermione I didn't-"_

_"Please don't. " She held up a hand for him to stop talking. She sniffled and made her way to the front door and opened it for him. " I don't know where we went wrong Draco, but I'm tired to. I'm tired of taking the blame for our problems in this relationship… it takes to you know. But I'm glad to know how you truly feel about me after these years together."_

_"Hermione you know I care about you.'" He reached out to touch her but she moved out of his grasp._

_"Evidently it wasn't enough…Goodbye Draco." She motion for him to exit and his did without a fight. When she closed the door behind him her body racked with sobs, realizing no matter what she loved him and always would. Even if he didn't love her back._

* * *

_Somebody_

_I sued to know_

_Somebody_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody_

_I used to know_

_Somebody_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

"Draco… you have to go after her." Sammie nudged him in the arm. They had settled back at the bar talking about what they were doing now that they had graduated from university. She noticed the curly headed brunette he glance at occasionally when he thought she wasn't watching him. They both saw her leave the table of her friends and make her way to the exit.

"I can't Sammie, no matter how much I want to."

"Stop being such a drama king Malfoy, go after the girl."

"But you don't know how she looked at me when we broke-

"And I don't care how she looks now. All I care about is you going after her and righting your mistakes you made. I know she still cares about you Draco."

"No you don't." He scoffed, taking a swig of his beer.

"If the way she was staring at you when you weren't looking is any inclination, then I'm pretty damn sure I know what I'm talking about." She smirked taking in his wide-eyed expression. "Now go on before she gone forever."

"And you call me dramatic." He smirked at her at he got up from the bar. "Thanks Sammie, I owe you one." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I know." She smiled. Draco rushed out of the pub and onto the London streets, hoping Hermione hadn't apparated him to soon. When he made his way to the end of the street he noticed a lone figure down by a green phone-booth. _Their green phone-booth. _He started running towards her until he could see her face.

"Hermione." He breathed.

"Draco." She replied. " I wanted to say-"

"I love you." He said cutting her off. "I should have told you that a long time ago but I'm saying it now." He held her face in his hands and he declared his love for her again. " I was crazy to walk out on us, on you. I was just scared… You were the only person every to break down the walls around my heart and took me for who I was. I love you, Hermione."

"Draco, I love you too." She smiled as she cried happy tears and kissed him. "Promise me nothing will ever come between us again." She spoke against his lips. He smiled and kissed her again, taking her breathe away.

"I should have never let you go in the first place. I love you." He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, smiling.

"I love you too." She smiled back at him

_I used to know_

_That I used to know_

_I used to know_

_Somebody_

* * *

**Author's Note: I've been listening to this song for the longest time and just had to make a song fic about it. Even though I should be updating 2 of my stories instead. Hopefully this will make you guys happy because of my absence on my other fics, but I'll be back soon. Thanks guys**

**Song: ****Somebody That I Used To Know By Gotye Featuring Kimbra**

******Take Care**

******Nelly xD**


End file.
